Beck And Jade: Missing Moments
by BadeLoverXoXo
Summary: This is just basically the missing moments in episodes, and POVs of Beck and Jade in the episodes. THIS IS BADE. Dont like, don't read. I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people! This is my second Bade story. Although, it's not a story, it's more like missing moments and POVs of Beck and Jade (and possibly others) in episodes. I probably won't do it in order. Please R&R**

Episode: Pilot

**Jade's POV**

Beck and I were at my locker while I got the last of my things for my next classes.

"Beck, I gotta go to the bathroom, I'll meet you in class," I said, closing my locker then turning to Beck.

"Kay, see ya babe," he said, pecking my lips. I gave a slight smile, and we each went to where we were headed.

I did my business, and then remembered I forgot my homework for my advanced music class. I texted Beck saying I might take long, because my locker is right across the school, and Sikowitz's class is near the girls bathroom, where I am.

I was at my locker, when I heard the bell ring (A/N: don't know if it did in the actual episode, but let's just say it did) and sighed, great, I'm late. But it probably won't matter, because Sikowitz comes after the bell most of the time. When I finally got to class, my eyes went wide. There was this skeleton of a girl, RUBBING Beck while giving him a flirty look. Bitch. She has no idea who she's messing with.

"Dude, why are you rubbing my boyfriend?" I said. Beck looked at me. She started saying how she spilled coffee on him. I bet it was on purpose.

"Get away from him," I said, cutting her off.

"Relax," Beck said, in his usual calm voice. He kissed me on the cheek and I relaxed, only _slightly_. Hmph.

"OH MY GOD, THERE'S A HUGE FIRE," Sikowitz shouted. Beck immediately grabbed my arm and gently pushed me towards the door. Good, he cares about me, not that bony bitch. Someone screamed, and everyone made their way to the door, panicking.

"Kidding, kidding. Just wanted to get your blood pumping, which I did. Ha!" I rolled my eyes. God, he can be so annoying. Once we had all sat, he introduced the skeleton girl. Huh, so she's new. Well, that still doesn't change the fact that she was rubbing MY boyfriend. He started explaining group improv, I just zoned out, and I knew what it was anyway.

"Jade, you will captain the first group of the day, choose your actors!" he said.

I got up and went to the stage, calling out the people I was going to use.

"Cat, Eli, _Beck," _I smiled, saying his name somewhat sweetly, "and _Tori"_ I said. She looked shocked and I smirked. This was going to get interesting. She got up when Andre pointed to the stage. Once we decided the place and situation, which was 'At home, with big news'.

"Why don't you go wait in the hall?" I said to Tori, and she agreed.

"Okay, at home, big news and… action!" Sikowitz yelled.

"Hey, babe, how was work today?" I said, talking to Beck.

"Uh, I got… fired?" he said, scratching the back of his neck. That looked hot.

"Oh," I said, feigning disappointment.

"Again?" Eli said, in a weird voice, that I think was meant to sound like a kid.

"Our daddy's a loser," Cat piped in.

"It's OK. I have great news that will cheer up this whole family," I said, walking over to where _Tori_ was and dragged her arm to the stage. "I went to the animal shelter and got us a _dog_," I said, glaring slightly at the chick.

"Uh, yep, I'm the new family dog. Woof," I rolled my eyes. Amateur.

"Sikowitz. Will you please tell this amateur that dogs can't talk, and that they don't walk on two legs," I demanded. He ignored me. "SIKOWITZ!" he looked up, shocked.

"Oh, I'm sorry I was sucking the milk out of this coconut," he said, as if that was completely normal. What the heck? "But it's true, Tori, if you're gonna play a dog, be a dog." Thank you! She rolled her eyes and sighed, getting on all fours and saying 'woof'. Very convincing, I thought sarcastically. It would have to do though. After Sikowitz yelled action, I repeated my previous line.

"Can the dog sleep in our room?" Beck asked. What the heck? He better be teasing me.

"No, honey, it can't," I said, glaring at him. He looked disappointed. I realized then that this Tori chick might be a problem in our relationship. Something had to be done. Well, desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Uh oh, looks like this dog has bugs in her fur," I said, picking on her hair.

"Uh, woof?" Tori said. Cat and Eli leaped back, pretending to be grossed out.

"Oh, it's OK. I read on the internet that coffee works great for getting rid of fur bugs," I said, grabbing some dudes coffee cup.

"Uh, maybe you shouldn't…" Beck said, knowing where I was going with this.

"Jade," Andre warned. Like I was going to listen to him.

I poured the contents of coffee onto Tori's head, smirking as her mouth went wide, realising what I was doing. I was satisfied when the ice hit her head. Serves her right. She got up, shocked.

"What's the prob, **dog?**" I said, glaring at her. She looked at me, and then ran out of the classroom. Good, she won't be bothering me anymore. I looked at Beck to see him looking at me, shocked, disappointed and slightly disgusted. Oh, crap. Maybe I shouldn't have gone that far. I knew he was mad. Crap, this wasn't good. I smiled sweetly, wanting to see his reaction. It didn't get better, if anything, it got more shocked. Sikowitz sent Cat, Andre and Robbie to go and get Tori and let us to chat among ourselves. Beck dragged my arm to the back of the classroom and looked at me.

"What the hell was that Jade? Are you out of your mind? It was the girl's first day, cut her some slack!" he whisper screamed at me. Why is he screaming at me? I just returned the favour; she spilled coffee on him, and I spilt it on her!

"Why do you care? What? Did you like the feeling of her rubbing her arm against you? And anyway, she spilt coffee on you, and I did the same on her, and to add to that, she was rubbing you while she stared at you, and you did the same!" I argued back. He stared at me.

"Jade! That is completely different! What she did was an accident, and what you did was completely immature. And she was rubbing me because she wanted to get the coffee off my shirt! I wasn't staring at her, I had my back to you, so you couldn't see what I was doing!"

"How do you know it was by accident? How do you know she didn't purposely do that?" I questioned him. He sighed.

"Okay, we need to talk about your jealousy issues. And this isn't over; we're talking about this later." He said. I glared at him. _Of course _he takes someone else's side. I pushed past him and sat down. Sikowitz got beck to teaching after Cat, Robbie and Andre came back. I ignored Beck the whole day. When school finished, I got into Beck's car and we drove home in silence. Once we were in the RV, Beck looked at me.

"What?" I snapped, but I knew what he was going to say.

"Why did you do that?" he asked. I huffed.

"I told you why; she spilled coffee on you and I spilt it on her," I started to realize how stupid I sounded. But she was rubbing Beck!

"Jade! You can't do that to people! It was her first day!"

"So? That doesn't mean she could rub you, and give you a flirty look, which in my opinion, just looked retarded."

"She didn't know I'm your boyfriend! How was she supposed to know that? For the last time, it was her first day!"

"See, you're doing it again! You never bother to look at my side of the argument. You always take the other person's side!" I said, my anger rising. He sighed, calming down, while I looked at him.

"Look," he said, much calmer, "I'm not taking her side, babe. I'm just saying that I don't think it was necessary of you to do that." I calmed down slightly, just by the tone of his voice. Damn him for getting me to be so calm so easily.

"I'm not fighting about this Beck. Let's just drop it." He sighed for like the 100th time and dropped it, but I knew he didn't forgive me yet. We watched re-runs of random television programs, until it got quite late.

"Let's go to bed," Beck said, and I nodded. We got ready for bed and climbed inside. He held me close. I decided to rest my head on his chest and he kissed my hair. Huh, I guess he did forgive me after all.

Beck's POV

"Little weird. Let's do it," I said. I guess Jade did need to realize that she shouldn't have done that. But I shouldn't _kiss _her, but then again, it is a stage kiss. Before I could protest, she leant in slowly, and so did I. I didn't like our closeness at all. I wished it was Jade. I kissed her lips I didn't like it at all, to tell the truth, they were much too thin for my liking, and she kind of bit me when she kissed. I pulled away. What did I just do? I looked over at Jade, to see her glaring at us, her face set into a massive scowl. But I could see past that. I looked in her eyes and saw what I was dreading most. She was hurt. Badly. My heart broke. I ran my hands through my hair. Shit. Shit. Shit.

Jade got up swiftly, grabbed her bag and left the classroom.

"Jade!" I called after her, but she didn't listen. I was about to go after her when Tori stopped me.

"So does this mean you're my boyfriend now?" She asked, a flirty look on her face. What the heck?

"No, Tori. Jade is still my girlfriend," hopefully, I added internally, "and still and always will be the love of my life. The kiss meant nothing to me. It was a stage kiss, and only a stage kiss." And with that, I left, looking for Jade.

I searched the while school, apart from the janitors closed, which is where I'm heading to right now. I opened the door, to see Jade cutting something, but I couldn't see because her back was towards me. She stopped when she realised someone was here.

"Go away, Beck," she said. How did she know it was me?

"Jade, please-"

"I said, 'GO AWAY'" she turned towards me, her scissors in one hand, and a rag in another. I looked at her face to see tears streaming down her cheeks. Shit. Jade NEVER cries. Unless it's only us two at home, completely alone. Even then, it was never me that caused her to cry, but this time, it was. Crap, what kind of boyfriend am I?

"Jade please, that kiss meant nothing, it was just a stage kiss, I swear"

"A stage kiss? Beck! You could've said 'let's not do it; I have a girlfriend', or did you forget about that?"

"Jade-"

"If you wanted to break up with me, you could've done it in private. But, Beck, you _kissed _her in front of all our friends, and the whole class." She whispered, crying even more. I brought her into my arms and wrapped them around her. I kissed her hair, and she didn't protest.

"Jade, I would never want to break up with you. I love _you_, Jade, with all my heart. I don't know why I did that. But I really am sorry, I really didn't mean to," I said, desperately. She sobbed into my chest; it broke my heart to see her like this. I hated myself to be the reason for it all.

"You hurt me, Beck. You kissed her. How the hell do you expect me to believe you?" she said, her voice barely audible.

"Jade, I swear on my life, I love you more than anything. I love you and _only you_. Please Jade, please forgive me," I said, a few tears escaping my eyes. It was silent and she pulled back and stared into my eyes. She kissed me and I kissed back. I felt a missive weight lift off my shoulders. She pulled back and buried her head in the crook of my neck.

"Don't ever do that to me again," she whispered.

I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her close.

"I won't. I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"I love you," she said simply. I kissed the top of her head and we stayed like that for a while. When she pulled back, she had her usual scowl on face, and I knew I was forgiven. Everything was back to normal. Thank the Lord.

_  
**Hi! I know, the ending was shitty, but I needed to end it, so yeah. Please R&R **

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I'm really sorry for the really late update! I won't be uploading these few weeks either because of exams, which sucks. So sorry! Anyways, here's the chapter:**

Episode: Stage Fighting

**Jade's POV:**

We came out of the Black Box Theatre, giggling like little school girls. Ugh! Giggling! What happened to me? I composed myself, putting on my signature scowl back onto my ghostly pale face. Tori realised my sudden change in mod, her smile now wiped off of her face. She stared at me as I turned to her.

"This never happened. We do not speak of this to ANYONE. Understood?" I said, well more like growled. I cannot believe that I, JADE WEST, was _giggling_, and with TORI VEGA, of all people! With Beck, I let it slide because, well, he's Beck, and he's allowed to see me like that, but TORI? The girl who _kissed_ Beck on her second day here? (I still haven't forgiven her for that- no surprise there) She gulped and nodded, turning around to make her way out of the school.

"And don't get used to it," she stopped walking, "Don't expect me to act like I like you. I don't. I still hate you," I added, before pushing past her, my smirk placed on my face. She sighed. I can almost imagine her rolling her eyes.

I walked into the parking lot of the school, spotting my black car, among the small amount of cars left. I got in my car and sighed. I was dreading what would come next. I knew Beck knew, and that he would be disappointed in me and my actions. I hadn't seen him since lunch, so I don't know how he was feeling, although I had a pretty good idea. And as much as I hated admitting it, I wasn't exactly proud of what I had done either. I almost felt GUILTY. I don't _do_ guilty. I shook my head, started my car, and drove home.

I woke up the next day feeling as lousy as ever. I sighed, not wanting to get up. My legs were wide apart, sprawled awkwardly on my black bed, as were my arms. I swung my legs across my bed, hanging them off the side. I pushed myself off of my bed and staggered to the bathroom. After I had a quick shower, peed and done whatever I needed to, I went downstairs to make myself a small breakfast. I was home alone, like usual. My parents were both workaholics, and I didn't get to see them much, not that I particularly wanted to. I didn't mind my mum much, but my dad absolutely hated me, because of my 'stupid' and 'pointless' dreams, and my various piercings and tattoos. So, I usually stayed out of his life, and he stayed out of mine.

It was about 11:00 when I decided to talk to Beck. I knew something was up; he usually texted me in the night, saying goodnight and whatnot, and he same in the morning. I decided to give him his space; I don't know why, I guess I thought he needed it. I couldn't help it anymore though, I missed his pointless but cute (yes, I did just say cute) texts, and our phone conversations that went on for half the night.

'_Hey babe, can I come over?' _ I texted him. I heard my phone beep after 20 minutes. Something was definitely bothering him. He almost ALWAYS responded straight away, unless he was _really _busy.

'Sure' was all it said. 'SURE'? NO 'HELLO' NO 'HOW ARE YOU'? I huffed. I knew why he might be a little upset- I hid something from him. For the first time ever.

I put on my make-up, changed, and did everything I needed to, before making my way out of my house, into my car.

I banged on his RV door impatiently, slamming my hand down on the cold metal. He opened it just as I was about to kick it open with my foot. He stepped aside, letting me in. I got in and sat on his couch, neither of us saying anything.

"You know" I said, waiting for his reply. He just nodded.

"André told you" I continued. He nodded again.

"Remind me to cut his tongue off with my scissors on Monday," He sighed.

"Jade…" I looked at him. He looked… hurt. I knew he probably would be a little upset, but nowhere near how hurt he looked now. "I- I thought we told each other everything," he said, looking into my eyes. I melted.

"We do," I replied.

"No, I do, you, clearly didn't. Do you have any idea how worried I was when Tori 'hit' you," he raised his voice, putting quotation marks when he said 'hit'.

"Beck, I, I'm sorry. If I had known you would've gotten this upset, I wouldn't have hidden it from you. And the only I reason I did was because if I told you, you wouldn't have let me go through with my plan," I said.

"Exactly! I mean, was it really necessary of you to do that? Why on Earth did you do it in the first place?"

"Beck, you know I don't like her. I mean, she kissed you on her second day here, did you really expect me to become BFFs with her? She hurt me in the worst way possible, even if she didn't realize that," I replied.

"Jade, you know I'm really, really sorry about that kiss, it meant nothing,"

"I know, but you should know that I haven't forgiven _her. _And… I really am sorry," I confessed. I hardly ever said sorry, and when I did, it was only with Beck. He gave me a huge smile, and came to sit next to me. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. I, obviously, kissed back. He pulled away, grinning widely.

"I'm proud of you," he said. I gave him a confused look.

"… Uhh, why?"

"You helped Tori,"

"How the hell did you know? Who told you?" He shrugged.

"I know a lot of things," he answered mysteriously. "But seriously, I'm really proud of you for doing that. My heart warmed. He hardly ever said that. I gave the smallest smile.

"That's new"

He frowned.

"Jade, I'm really proud of who you are. Sure, you can be a bit of a gank sometimes," that earned a slap on the arm, courtesy of me "but you should know that I'm always proud of you, and that I love you, so much" he continued, ignoring my slap. I gave him a small smile.

"Thanks… and Iloveyoutoo," I said, but mumbled the last part. I hardly ever said that either. His smile grew.

"Uh, what did you say? I didn't hear you," he teased, cupping his ear. I huffed.

"I'm not saying it again."

"Then I'm going to have to fix that problem, don't I?" he said, before launching himself at me.

**Becks' POV**

I launched myself towards her, and started giving her noogies, while she screamed and protested, but laughed all the while.

"Beck! Get off of me! Mature people don't do this! Beck!"

I just laughed at her attempts to pry myself of her. We were both laughing uncontrollably.

No-one got to see this side of her but me, another reason why I love her. No-one got to see the sweet, care-free and slightly girly side of her, but I did. I broke down her walls, and she allowed me to see the real Jade, for which a take pride in.

Once we calmed down a bit, I spoke.

"Seriously though, I honestly don't know what you said," I said, even though I did. I just loved teasing her.

"Ugh! I said 'I love you'! Happy now?"

"Yup, in fact I am utterly and completely-"

"Just shut up and kiss me," she cut me off.

"Yes ma'am," I said, before crushing my lips to hers. My eyes closed, her lips felt like a rose, as soft and sweet as ever. I melted; I could stay like this forever; happy, problem-free, and most of all, with Jade, the love of my life.

_  
**I don't know what it is with me and ending all my chapters- they all suck! Anyway, I hope you liked it! Review plz! Love you guys!**

**XoXo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hii! All I can say is that I understand if you want to run me over with a bus… but please don't… yeah. **

**I'll make this chapter long to make up for the HUGE wait. Thanks for those who stuck with me **

**I'm not sure if you might think Jade is a little OOC when she is with Beck. But in my eyes, she's much nicer when she's with Beck. Yeah. **

**Disclaimer: VICTORIOUS IS NOT MINE. THANKS A LOT, SCHNEIDER!**

Episode: Robarazzi

**A/N I'm gonna start this half way through the episode…**

**Beck's POV**

"Is it splitsville for Beck and Jade?"

Robbie's voice came booming though the laptop. I raised my eyebrows slightly as a picture of a split heart, with Jade and I on each piece, came up on the screen. All this didn't really get to me; I knew it was all fake, so why bother stressing over it, right? I looked behind, just being able to see Jade. I gave a small laugh, her expression looked hilarious, it was as if she was about to spit take. I'm glad she didn't; I'm right in front of her; that wouldn't turn out well. Well, for me. Jade would probably find that hilarious.

"All this and tons more on '_Robarazzi' _starring Robbie Shapiro."

Tori furiously tapped the key, making the video pause. It seemed that everyone was affected by it, but me. Seriously, what's the worse _Robbie _could do? He's just trying to create hype, and showing we're getting annoyed by it, doesn't make it any better. I calmly screwed the lid to my water bottle back on.

"He's a dead man,"

"Beck and I aren't splitting up!" Jade exclaimed, clearly annoyed. I smirked, and decided to mess with her a little. Don't blame me; she's just so cute when she's frustrated.

"Well…"

"Dude."

"Kidding," I smirked.

"I use an appropriate amount of Ketchup!"

"Let's go fix this, right now,"

We started to get our bags. I didn't really care about this whole thing, but followed them anyway.

"Cat, are you coming?"

"Oh my god! Underwear that floats!" she said, disregarding Tori's question, and taking her pear phone, probably to buy yet another product from the sky store.

What the fuck? Who would actually need underwear that floats?

We made our way to the room where Robbie would probably be recording another one of his videos.

Tori barged in, the rest of us following.

"HEY!"

"I DON'T USE ANY MORE KETCHUP THAN THE NEXT GUY!"

"Woah, Woah, Woah, you guys, we're in the middle of taping my show!" Robbie said, gesturing to a camera.

"Beck and I are not splitsville!"

I chuckled, she was just so cute when she was frustrated.

"Well…"

"IS THERE SOMETHING YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT?!"

I laughed.

"Kidding," I said, stroking her arm.

Then they started to film us. What the…

"ROBBIE! You're not gonna have any friends left if you keep exploiting us for your dumb blog!"

That was true…

"Okay, we have Tori fuh-huh-reaking out!" he said, scribbling something down on the board.

What the heck?

"Is he serious?"

"Really?"

We walked towards him. Now he was just being ridiculous.

And before we knew it, we were arguing, and the whole thing was on camera. See what I meant about creating hype?

"STOP!"

All heads turned towards Tori.

"This is your last chance. Are you gonna stop this Robarazzi thing or not?"

He seemed to think about it for a bit, and then turned to write on his board.

"Okay, we have Tori, Andre, Beck and Jade, all caught on a psychotic rampage,"

"Oh, my god," I heard Jade murmur.

"Robbie!" Tori protested, but he seemed to ignore us. She groaned, and dragged Andre out, with Jade and I behind them. I tried putting my hand around her waist, but she walked faster, purposely avoiding me. Oh, come on! It was just a joke!

We followed Tori and Andre to Tori's locker.

"He can't be serious right? He's not gonna just ditch us because his stupid blog has gotten more 'popular'"

"I know! Who does he think he is?"

"Guys, guys, calm down," I get where they were coming from, but I bet you, in a few days, this Robarazzi thing would be old news. They're really stressing over nothing.

"Soon enough, this whole Robarazzi thing would be old news, give it a day or two,"

The bell rang. Jade and I weren't in any classes together after lunch today, so I guess I'll see her at the end of the day. I turned towards her, wanting to kiss her quickly before we went to class. But she scoffed, and rolled her eyes, and walked away. I frowned. She can't have taken what I said to heart right?

**Jade's POV**

Beck turned toward me, probably wanting to kiss me, seeing as we didn't have any classes together for the rest of the day. I scoffed, he can't be serious right? He basically said that he didn't want to be with me. I rolled my eyes, walking to my next class. If he was going to be like that then fine. I'll just avoid him before he actually decides to officially dump me. I grimaced at the thought, but decided to ignore the fear creeping in. What if he was actually serious? What if he didn't love me anymore? What if he was in love with someone else? What-

I was snapped out of my thoughts when a blonde slutty chick tapped my on the shoulder. She was wearing a _very _low cut top, showing her plastic boobs, and a mini skirt, that didn't really cover much. Hoe.

"What do you want," I demanded giving her a glare.

"So, I heard you and Beck broke up?"

"What? No, we didn't!"

"Yeah, didn't you watch Robarazzi? He even said 'well', meaning he wants to break up with you. And I thought he would have done that by now," she replied, shrugging. I felt like punching her in the face.

"Beck and I are not splitting up. Now get your slutty ass out of my face right. Now." I said. She scurried off. Good. I walked to class, more annoyed than I was before.

Finally the bell rang, signalling the end of the day. Thank god. I was in an even worse mood than I was before, if that was actually possible. But I had a legit reason. At least 10 girls had come over, asking if beck and I had broken up, and some lame guys came over, to ask me out. I poured coffee over all of them. Serves them right.

I huffed, and practically ran out of class. I just want this day to be over. I walked to the school parking lot, but then stopped in my tracks. I groaned. I had forgotten I rode with Beck today. I saw him leaning on his car, throwing and catching his keys in one hand, probably waiting for me. I tried to avoid his gaze, as he looked around the parking lot, searching for me, or maybe some slut he was gonna date after he dumped me. I guess I'll have to walk.

I started to make my way out of school, when I felt someone grip my arm. I turned around. It was Beck. Wow, he was fast.

"Hey, hold up. I'm dropping you off remember?"

I rolled my eyes.

"I'll walk," he frowned.

"Jade…"

I shook my hand out of his grip, just to have him grab it again.

"I'm not letting you walk all the way home. You live miles away! Come on,"

He practically dragged me over to his car. By now, the majority of people had left, and it was just us two and a few others here and there.

I huffed, and crossed my arms, and sat in the passenger seat. He went round to the driver's side, opened the door, and slid in.

"Just drop me home," I mumbled, my arms still crossed.

He sighed and started the car. I closed my eyes. I know what was gonna happen. He was going to stop me just before I would go into my house and dump me then. I kept my eyes closed through the whole ride. I didn't even care if he was staring at me. I was just trying to calm myself, and make sure I didn't cry in front of him when he would break up with me. The car stopped and I opened my eyes. My eyes widened as I started in front of me. We were at his RV. I turned towards him.

"I told you to take me home,"

He shrugged.

"Oh well,"

He got out of the car, and I had no choice but to do the same. I rolled my eyes as he smirked, opening the door to his RV. He stepped aside, letting me go first. I huffed and stepped in, with Beck right behind me.

I turned towards him. His expression was serious. My heart started to beat faster, and my palms got sweaty. _Sweaty_. Gross. This was it. He was going to break up with me and go out with Vega. I just know it.

"Can we talk?"

"S-sure," I cringed, as I stuttered. Damn.

"Jade, I-"

"Just… don't. I get it Beck. You want to break up with me. You've wanted to for a while. I get it. I-I'm gonna go-"

"Wait, what? No, wait, Jade," he grabbed my arm. I cringed. I could tell I was about to cry.

"I don't want to break up with you," he said, softly.

See I knew it- wait_, what_?

"Huh?" I whispered, and turned around, facing him.

"I don't want to break up with you, Jade, I never did. I was gonna apologize about what I said earlier, I didn't know you would take it seriously… I'm so sorry,"

I stared at him, my mouth slightly agape. Then I punched him on the arm. Hard.

"You idiot!"

"I'm so sorry! I didn't realise!"

"You didn't realise? Do you have any idea how worried I was?! I kept thinking you were going to dump me as soon as you saw me, so I had to avoid you! And do have any idea how many sluts have come up to me asking if we broke up?!"

I was mad, but more relieved than anything. He didn't want to break up with me. He still loved me. Relief flooded my body.

"I'm really sorry! Please forgive me, babe," he pleaded. I crossed my arms and turned away, biting my lip.

"I don't know. I'm very mad at you,"

He slid his arms tight around my waist from behind and kissed my neck.

"_Please,"_

I gasped as he nibbled on a particular spot.

"N-no,"

"Please," he turned me around. I looked down at the floor. I felt his fingers tilting my chin up. He rested his forehead against mine.

"Please,"

I felt his hot breath on my lips. We stayed like that for a while, before I gave in and kissed him hard on the mouth. He immediately kissed back, smiling into the kiss. He held my waist tight with one arm, and ran his fingers through my long brown hair with his other. I wrapped my arms around his neck, wanting to be closer to him. I ran my fingers through his soft hair, as he deepened the kiss. He walked me back to the wall, never breaking the kiss. We made out for a while longer, before breathing became a problem. We pulled apart, panting. He grinned, leaning his forehead on mine once again.

"I love you so much, don't you ever forget that," he stroked my cheek. I rolled my eyes.

"I love you too, you idiot," He grinned before I kissed him again quickly.

"You gonna stay over?"

"Can I?"

He smiled.

"Sure, babe,"

We settled on his couch, my head on his chest, and his arm loosely around my waist, resting his hand on my thigh. I snuggled closer into his chest as he turned the T.V on.

We watch re-runs of Full House through the evening.

"You hungry?"

"Yeah,"

"What do you want?" I shrugged.

"Can we get pizza?"

"Sure, I'll go pick it up,"

He grabbed his keys and jacket, and kissed me quickly, and headed out the door. I smiled after him. I really did love that boy. More than anything.

Beck and I walked into school the next day, holding hands. We stopped when we got to Tori's locker. I leaned my head on his shoulder as he moved his arm to wrap it around my waist.

"Ugh! Robbie is so annoying! Like, a hundred people have come up to me, giving me all sorts of creams for my stupid pimple," Tori complained in her whiny voice, pointing at her pimple.

"Well, how do you think I feel? I'm now nicknamed 'The Ketchup-Man' by innocent pre-schoolers. I don't even know how the heck they found out!" Andre said.

Before I could start ranting, a bitchy brunette, Melissa- also known as the school slut- came up to beck, stoking his arm. He looked uncomfortable. Good, at least he wasn't enjoying it.

"Hey, Beck. So, since you're now single, I was wondering if maybe-"

I cut her off.

"FUCK OFF! Beck and I are NOT broken up! Get that in your goddamned head!" I screamed at her. She stared at me, frozen, her eyes wide. She looked as if she was about to pee.

"GO AWAY!" She ran off. Beck chuckled and kissed my hair.

"You're adorable," he whispered in my ear.

"Shut up," I mumbled, sipping my coffee. He chuckled and kissed my temple. I gave a tiny smile and turned towards him, wanting to kiss him. I kissed him, and he kissed back, both of us forgetting about Tori and Andre standing right next to us. I was about to deepen the kiss but he pulled back, probably remembering where we were. I pouted, and he kissed my forehead. We looked towards our 'friends' to see them looking at anything but us, awkwardly. Andre coughed awkwardly, and I rolled my eyes. Once they finally realised we were done, they looked back at us. They looked so uncomfortable. I smirked.

Before anyone could say anything, Cat came bouncing towards us, another one of her devices from the sky store held securely in her hand. Someone should do something about her addiction with that stupid store.

"Hii guys!" She bounced up and down. "Guess what I got from the Sky Store!"

"I really don't care," I replied, drinking more of the coffee Beck bought me. She pouted.

Beck squeezed my waist lightly.

"Be nice,"

I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I'll tell you anyway! It's-"

Before she could say anymore a group of girls came up laughing and pointing at Cat.

"Heeyy Cat! Is that something to treat your mental issues?"

"Or- or maybe it's going to treat your insane brother,"

"Maybe it'll zap you back to whatever planet you came from," they said in-between obnoxious giggles.

Cat looked like she was about to cry. I felt bad for her. I stepped forward, defending her. After all, she was my best friend, no matter how annoying her addiction may be.

"I'm giving you 5 seconds to get lost, or you'll regret it," I said, between gritted teeth.

"5, 4…" and they were gone. I smirked. Cat looked at me with wide teary eyes.

"Thank you, Jadey," she said, hugging me. I rolled my eyes and hugged back quickly.

"Whatever,"

(**A/N sorry I couldn't help but add some CADE. I love their friendship!)**

The bell rang and we made our way to our classes. Beck and I had all of our classes together today, which was good because there wouldn't be any girls asking him out. Well, there probably would be, but at least I could scare them away.

Time flew by, and before we knew it, it was lunch. Beck and I walked out of class, loosely holding hands. We stopped when we got to the grub truck. Beck looked at me, silently asking me what I wanted.

"I'll get a burrito," He nodded, taking out his wallet and getting me a burrito and him a pizza. While we were waiting Andre and Tori came up to us.

"Hey guys," Andre said.

"Hey," Beck greeted, getting our food from Festus. I stayed silent. I kissed him quickly when he handed me my food, in thanks.

We made our way to the table, when Tori and Andre had also gotten their food. Cat came shortly after, carrying some stupid toy from the Sky store.

Tori started complaining again, about her stupid problem with her pimple. I really couldn't care less about Tori's pimple. Seriously, it's just a pimple. Everyone gets them. Well, apart from Beck. And me, most of the time. I occasionally get them, but for whatever reason, Beck's skin refuses to have pimples; his skin is flawless.

"How do you think I feel? Five people today have asked me about my 'Ketchup Addiction'. One kid called me Mr Ketchup,"

"It's all Tori's fault," I said. It was true.

"Really?"

Yes really.

"They were about to kick Robbie _off_ the slap. You were the one who told him to start reporting on our person lives then you gave him _ideas_ of you playing with your pimple. Gimme the salt." I said.

A group of kids came up to Andre.

"Hey Andre, we thought you might need this," one said, giving him _huge_ bottle of ketchup. "Save some for dinner," they laughed.

"I DO NOT HAVE A KETCHUP PROBLEM!" he stood up.

Then a group of stupid 9th graders come over and took pictures. Like, seriously?

"What are you doing?"

"Get out of here!"

"Go away!"

"Who were they?" Andre asked, as they ran off.

"Robarazzi's," Beck said.

"Robbie's little ninth grade photographers." I finished off.

"Oh, man. Now Robbie's got pics of me with this industrial sized ketchup! We gotta do something,"

"Clearly," I said, just as annoyed.

"I think we're just gonna tell Robbie we're not gonna be his friends until he stops embarrassing everybody."

Cat started explaining her newest toy, from the sky store.

Robbie then came up to us, after Cat successfully _juiced_ Beck's pizza. He really thinks we're gonna let him sit here?

Andre threw his bag, after he made some lame comment about the ketchup bottle. I threw his food out. God, I hate that kid.

"What's wrong with you guys?"

"Stop embarrassing us on your dumb Robarazzi blog!"

"Seriously, it's not funny anymore ok?!" I added.

"You guys embarrass yourselves. I just get it on tape and show the world!"

"Well, we don't wanna be your friends until you stop,"

"Fine, lots of other people wanna be my friends. Smart and attractive people!"

Yeah, he's got a lot of room to call us unattractive. Robbie skipped away. Bastard.

"Do you want me to juice your bagel?"

"I really don't"

I sighed, offering some of my food to Beck, since he had nothing to eat, and definitely wasn't _drinking _his pizza. He smiled and took some gratefully. Yeah, I did something nice. Deal with it.

A while later the bell rang, we collected our rubbish, dumping it in the bin.

After school, Tori had asked us to go over to house for a 'study session'. I reluctantly agreed, after a lot of persuading from Beck. It was pretty boring. Beck and I decided to leave a few hours later.

We were in his car, currently arguing over where we wanted to go. I just wanted to go to his RV and watch re runs of old TV shows, and eat pizza, like we usually did, while he wanted to go to the movies. Not that we actually watched the movie, we'd be making out furiously as the back of the theatre, so why bother going when we could do that at his RV.

"Come on, let's just go, it'll fun!"

"Nooo…" I whined.

"Why not?"

"Cause, I-I didn't shower this morning and I had tuna fish for lunch and I-"

I stopped when I swear I saw a red light flash from the back of his car. I turned to see a dude with girl hair, filming us, a smirk on his face. WHAT THE ACTAUL FUCK?!

"THERE'S A DUDE IN THE BACK SEAT!" Beck looked behind, and we screamed at him, as he scurried away. God, the creep! I was gonna destroy him. And Robbie.

Beck sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I bet you 100 bucks that's going on Robbie's stupid blog,"

I scoffed.

"Obviously," he sighed again.

"Can we please just go home?"

"You were the one who said you wanted to go out in the morning,"

"I know, but now I really don't feel like it. Please?"

I pouted, hoping to convince him. He shook his head, and kissed me quickly. I knew I had won. I grinned and he started driving.

"Fine,"

"Love you," I said, still grinning.

He looked at me, smiling.

"I love you too, Jade,"

Once we got to his RV, I practically sprinted into his RV, Beck following close behind me. I grabbed his laptop, turning it on, and typing in his password.

I logged onto the slap, and saw I was slapped in a new video. Oh god. I clicked on the video, to see Beck and I in his car. I snapped it shut as soon as I realised it was what I hoped it wasn't. I don't know how much he got, but I don't really want to know.

"What the fuck is Robbie's problem? I hate him so much!"

"I know, I know. Calm down,"

"Calm down? I'm not gonna calm down! That kid's out of control! I'm calling Tori,"

He looked at me confused.

"Why do you need to call her?"

"She was the one that made all this shit happen! It's all her fault!"

I clicked on her contact furiously. It rang for a while before she picked up.

"Who are you and why is your number blocked?"

"It's Jade! You idiot!"

"Jade?"

"Yeah, me! It's all your fault! You just had to give Robbie advice didn't you?"

"Wait, Jade, I didn't-"

"Yes you did!"

"Why are you screaming at me?"

"It's your fault Robbie's doing this!"

"How is it my fault that Rob-"

"Watch Robbie's latest Robarazzi video!"

"Jade!"

"Watch it!"

"Okay, okay yes, I'll watch it."

"Right now?"

"Right now," She confirmed.

"Good." I said, and hung up.

"So?" Beck asked.

"She's watching it now,"

He nodded.

"We need to do something,"

"What do you mean?

"Like, something to teach Robbie a lesson."

He nodded.

"We'll do that stuff tomorrow. Let's go to sleep now, babe"

"Kay," I agreed.

We climbed into bed. He wrapped his arm around my waist loosely, as I snuggled into his chest.

"Night babe. I love you," he kissed my hair, stoking it.

"I love you too, Beck. G'night." I kissed his bare chest, as we both fell into a peaceful slumber, wrapped up in each other's arms.

**OH MY GOD! THAT WAS SO LONG. Almost 4,000 words. My fingers hurt from typing so much. And I still have homework to do. Oh, well. **

**So yeah, R&R!**

**Hope you like it. Sorry again for the v. late update!**


End file.
